mad_games_tycoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Development
The Game Development is one of the main features in Mad Games Tycoon. It is divided in different steps. Step 1. Concept Your first step is to create a game concept. For this you'll need a Development Room and at least one programmer. Genre, Engine and Licenses When you start creating a new game it will open a new window. Here you can enter a name for the game. It is also possible to randomly choose one from a list of possible names. You will also have to choose the genre. When you unlock the subgenre feature you'll be able to choose a second genre. You will need a topic for your game. In this first step you'll choose which engine you want to use. Choose to use your own engine or a purchased one. It is possible to choose no engine, but this will only allow you to use ASKII Text Support and PC Speaker Sound. Another thing you can add is a license, it can increase the sales for your game. Platforms After this first window you will choose the platforms on which you want to release your game on. When you have chosen the platforms you will get to another window. You will set the focus for different aspects of your game. Do you want more gameplay or more graphics, do you want more story or more game length, more atmosphere or more functions, more game depth or should it be beginner friendly and is your game targeted to core or to casual gamers? The ideal settings varies from genre to genre. Languages and Copy Protection The last window before starting the development it self is a window where you set the single focus on graphics, sounds, gameplay and technology. You also can choose which languages your game should include. The possible languages are English, German, French, Italian, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, Chinese, Swedish and Korean. It is also possible to set a Copy Protection, located in the Head Office to prevent piracy. Step 2. Developing When you are finished with the settings your game will be developed. The game will gain graphic, sound, gameplay and technology points. But also bugs can occur and have to be fixed by updating or by the Quality Assurance. External Studios The Quality Assurance can actually work at the same time, the game is developed. They can fix bugs during the developing progress. The Music Studio is able to produce music and sounds for the game, which will increase the sound points of the game. The Graphic Studio can increase the graphic points during development. And then there is the Motion Capturing, which will increase the technology points of a game. Random Events There is a chance that random events will happen during game development. They're often increasing or decreasing various points of your game. Finishing the Game When your game is finished you can choose between releasing it right now or to wait (to let the other rooms co-working finishing their part). Step 3. Releasing a game Choosing a publisher or self-producing Whenever your game is finished you have the possibility to release your game either by using a publisher or by producing the game yourself. Reviewing After selecting a publisher or releasing the game yourself, your game is taken through a review and the graphics, control and sound will be measured, averaged, modifiers are added and then randomized (-9 to +7%). Production When you choose a publisher you have no cost for production, but you will earn way less money. The publisher will do the marketing and production tasks for you, but you're still able to create updates for your game and market the game yourself. When you choose to produce the game by yourself, you'll need a production room and a storage room. Then you create a box with the game and may put some additional stuff in it. The production cost a lot of money, but you can set the price of your game by yourself. When you produced the game by yourself, you have to do marketing on your own. You can use marketing and updates and also price reductions to raise the sales figures of your game. If the game is a MMO, there is also the possibility to develop an add-on for it.